


Windows to the Soul

by ashtonism



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dark!Luke, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, M/M, and makes jokes about ashton sucking his dick a lot, ashton tops duh, because who doesnt love lashton, calum is a sassy motherfucker, flowerboy!ashton, just read this damnit, k pce, mashton but turns lashton, michael is a cute kitten, punk!luke, sass to the extreme, shy!ashton, there will be smut // later on //, who cries during movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonism/pseuds/ashtonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeks from over books, timid glances around the corners, slow walks to class. He'd do anything to catch a glimpse at the boy who hide behind sunglasses and dark clothing. He was fascinating, a mysterious, a walking book just wanting to be opened and ashton.. Ashton just waited for the day he'd see the eyes behind those glasses, a look into the life of Luke Hemmings. You know what they say.. <br/>You're eyes are a window to your soul.</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>where Ashton is a shy little fuck and the bad boy who hides behind black glasses and smokes in the bathroom catches his attention and suddenly Ashton wants to know everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue // Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea. sooo. yeah? if you like it i'll continue so feedback please and thanks. x

Ashton tapped his nimble fingers along the desk as the teacher droned on an on about the wonders ancient Egypt had on cultural value. He could care less really. His hazel eyes looked unfocused at the board as if he was paying attention when really he wasn't, his mind was back to a party last night where his best friend Michael had taken him and they got shitfaced drunk.

He tried remember what all happened but couldn't get passed where Michael convinced him to do body shots and-

He groaned as another throbbing pain shot through his head.

' _No more drinking_ ' He thought to himself and laid his head down on his desk, not caring when his teacher scolded him, mentally flicking the man off.

And that's how the class progressed, Ashton dozing off and on and the class being boring.

Until the door was slammed open, making Ashton yelp and clutch his head in pain, glancing up ready kill the culprit with his glare ( he liked to think he could ) but his eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

There at the door stood a tall lanky boy with a blonde quiff that dare defy gravity, ( " _what the fuck_." He thought to himself. ) Tight black clothing clung lovingly to his lithe frame. Ashton darted his tongue out to swipe along his dry lips as he narrowed his eyes on that sinful lipring that stood out on the boy's bottom lip. Said lip was curled up into a smirk, black sunglasses hid his eyes, blocking out the world.

Ashton was awestruck, his cheeks heating as he realized he looked weird staring at the new guy who had just made a scene.

His teacher, Mr. Dante, cleared his throat and shuffled through his papers.

"Ah.. Mr. Hemmings. Late on your first day."

 


	2. smokin in the boy's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's now 1:41am and i've written this 3k or so chapter in the span of two hours and netflix. typical friday night. aye this is my first try at fanfiction soo! also dont give shit about typos, i'm fucking tired.

_'I heard a knock upon my door the other day, I opened it to see de-'_  Ashton groaned and rolled over, blindly slapping his hand around till he was gripping his phone and silenced the Falling in Reverse tune. Hazel toned eyes blinked into focus and realization hit him. 

Today he had school.

"Fuck!" He pulled himself out of bed with a yawn, arms flying out as he stretched, letting out a chorus of popping noises. He grabbed some stuff from his drawers and stumbled into the bathroom to get ready, music soon blasting through the closed door, 

 

\--

 

Thirty minutes later Ashton yawned as he walked down the stairs, now wearing black skinny jeans with a black Blink-182 sweater with the sleeves down to cover the palms of his hands, He really liked sweater paws. Thick rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, weaved in his hazel nut blonde hair was a handmade flower crown of white daises and purple flowers. (If _you asked him he'd go "flowers are fucking manly, piss off." but anyone else would roll their eyes._ ) 

His head snapped up when he heard a crash sounding in the kitchen and rolled his eyes before calling out, "Mom! Don’t tell me you were climbing on the counters again."

"Excuse me, I have a dick." A green mess of hair poked out from the doorway, a smirk on those sinful pink lips.

"Michael!" Ashton chirped, a grin shooting across his face before instantly falling at another clatter. He whined, sagging his shoulders and walked past the colored boy, not even bothering to look at the mess. "Clean it up." He grabbed his backpack, slipping it on before turning to see a pouting boy.

"I am your mother, you clean it up." He mocked.

"You have a dick."

"So?"

"You have a  _dick._ "

 "You wanna suck it?"

"In your dreams, Clifford." He scoffed.

"How about we make it a reality?" Michael winked and wrapped his arms loosely around Ashton's waist.

"Just kiss me, asshole." And so he did. Ashton hummed and kissed back, winding his arms around Michael's neck, leaning up to deepen the kiss when-

"Babe... either you've a vibrating little friend down there or-" Ashton huffed and pushed the taller boy away, fumbling to grab his phone out of his pocket and unlock it.

 

**From: Calyum (07:13)**

**u shits ready or wut???**

 

**  
**To: Calyum (07:14)** **

**Calum Thomas Hood you can't type right to save your life.**

 

**From: Calyum (07:14)**

**sht the fuck up u dick, im waiting 4 u 2 dumbos.**

 

**To: Calyum (07:15)**

**give us a couple minutes.**

 

**From: Calyum (07:16)**

**NO SEX B4 SCHOOL CHILDREN**

 

 _"no sex"_  Ashton read with a laugh, rolling his eyes and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Sure, he and Michael had been dating for a few months, the next Tuesday marking the 6th month. it was funny how it happened. The two boys had been friends since they were five and a stupid game of truth or dare back at the beginning of school led to Ashton getting dared to kissing Michael- who know Ash was proudly gay- and he liked it. He fucking liked it and had cornered Ash the next day, knowing he couldn't keep it from his best friend. And they talked, talked till the sky turned black and lit with stars and then Ashton kissed him.

Ashton  _kissed him_.

Willingly. 

And admitted he had a crush on the boy. That next week they went on their first date to the arcade where Michael ate too much pizza and won Ash this little lion named Daniel who still sits on his desk. Within two weeks the boys were dating and open, the rest was history. 

"No sex? But baaabbby." Mikey whined, jutting out his bottom lip for full affect and Ashton just had to kiss that pout away.

_And if they met up with Calum ten minutes later with swollen lips and cheeky grins no one needed to know._

 

 --

 

Ashton didn't understand why he had to go to the same shithole every week day for endless amounts of months. It’s not like he really learned anything. Just another bag of money the government wanted to suck out of him. Who the fuck needed to know every little thing involving math. He wanted to be a drummer, not fucking Einstein’s new apprentice. 

It was senior year, a few more weeks and he was out. He had a plan; he was going to be free. So who cared what he did these last few dreading weeks in the place that has taken up his life for going on twelve years. He, Michael, Calum were going to get their diplomas and leave without looking back on graduation.

So if he fell asleep during his AP European History class he didn't feel bad at all. 

_Not at all._

And honestly. the rest of the morning wasn't important. New math homework, presentation in Literature, lecture in Physiology, nothing too exciting. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't dash out the door as soon as the lunch bell rang. Because, pfft, who wouldn't want to stay after for the extra credit paper announcement. 

" **Irwin!** " He skidded to a stop outside the lunch room doors, swerving on his heels till he became face to face with green eyes and hair to match. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off with a pair of lips pressing against his, melting into the touch. Ash kissed his boyfriend back eagerly and let out a disappointing whine when he felt the lips leave his.

"Easy tiger, keep it PG." Michael teased, lacing their fingers together as Calum joined by his side.

"No eating each other's faces when I'm around please." He scoffed at his two best friends, leading them inside the noisy cafeteria.

"Pizza!" Michael screamed tugging the two over to the pizza line, a childish grin on his lips as the lady handed over his plate, giving a roll of his eyes. " _Pizza is love, Pizza is life_." He chanted and Calum took a turn to roll his eyes.

"Pizza won't have sex with you, Mikes."

"It still brings me pleasure Calculator."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He huffed, gripping his apple juice with a scowl. Ashton just laughed, shaking his head as he tugged on the sleeves of his sweatshirt, waiting for the two to get their fucking food already.

"Too bad, Calcium." Michael quipped, bumping past Calum and paid for his lunch, running off to the table. 

"Ashton." Cal said, turning to the smaller boy, "You're dating a fucking moron."

Ashton giggled and nodded his head. Because yes, yes he did know. He moved forwards and snagged a banana off the rack, giving it a once over and figuring the couple brown spots wouldn't kill him. He paid and headed with Calum back to the table where his boyfriend sat already, pizza in hand and half gone already.

"Goddamnit it, Michael. I wanted some." Ashton whined plopping down in the seat as the green haired boy finished off his slice, sneakily trying to grab at Calum's.

"Clifford get your hand the fuck away from my pizza." He swatted at the hand, Mikey shrinking back with a whine and faked hurt expression, muttering "asshole" under his breath. 

That earned a smack on the back of from Ashton and a playful sniffle from the Kiwi boy.

And so the lunch progressed, he watched his best friends bicker about FIFA which he found no interest in, and kicked back in his chair, munching on his banana.

"But Calum, you fucking cheated last time!" Michael whined, furrowing his eyebrows as he popped a fry in his mouth. Calum scoffed, shaking his head aggressively. 

"I so did not you dick! You had the foul and you even kicked me out of my seat so I'd get a fucking fumble!"

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did asshole."

"No picture no proof." Michael chimed in innocently, bashing his eyelashes at Calum.

"I'm going to rip all your hair out."

"You're so sweet."

Ashton laughed, the little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes as he listened to the two bicker back and forth. It continued for a few moments before he frowned, the dimples that dug into his cheeks disappearing. He set the half eaten banana down, his hand moving to set lightly on his stomach.

"Oh...” He muttered under his breath as a sharp pain shot at his stomach, making him double over a bit. Michael caught a glimpse of his boyfriend and suddenly shut up, shooting up from his chair and hurrying over, rubbing a hand along his back.

"Ash ash...” He whispered, trying to figure out what was wrong. Calum looked down at the banana, holding it up.

"This is kinda molded, Ashton." He warned, shaking his head as Ashton moaned in pain, his stomach cramping and his mouth starting to water.

Oh fuck he was going to be sick.

"I gotta- bathroom." He said choppily and turned away, standing up and dashing for the door and-

And he was running, running till he couldn't hear his boyfriend's calls for him, running till he reached the bathroom door with an arm clutching to his stomach and his head hung low. He pushed with his shoulder and got inside, running to the bathroom and clicking the stall door closed with the heel of his foot.

"Fuck." He groaned and dropped down to his knees, hands gripping the sides of the toilet as he heaved, a sob starting in his chest when nothing came up after the banana. His stomach churned and his throat burned. Tears prickled at the corners of his hazel eyes as his knuckles were white. He sobbed and heaved, sobbed and heaved for what seemed like hours when in reality it was a few minutes before he could breathe again, gasping for breath as his throat burned and his nose ran. He gagged, reaching out with a shaky have to hit the flush button. 

Ashton slumped against the stall wall, his chest rising as he caught his breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He set his hands on his stomach, an ache still stirring within and he felt like he would be sick again. He groaned rolling his head around as he flicked opened his eyes, taking in the harsh light and terrible smell, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Are you done puking your brains out, kid?" A deep voice sounded from outside the stall door, causing Ashton to jump, clutching at his chest and hit his head against the wall, a whimper falling from his pink lips.

"'M not a kid." He defeated weakly, reaching out for the rail to pull himself up, dusting off his sweater before opening up the door, stepping out to see just who was talking and when he did.

Fucking fu _ck fuck._

There stood a boy in black jeans, and a black A Day To Remember shirt, a smirked curled up on lips that held a black lip ring. A cute little nose sat holder to a pair of black thick sunglasses. He flicked his hand which caught Ashton's attention and his gaze flickered down to see pale nimble fingers wrapped around a cigarette, the smoke trailing up through the air.

_Luke Hemmings._

 

"Smoking kills... you know." He mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip and adverted his eyes, glancing down as he shuffled over to the sink, looking up only at his reflection, frowning.  _fuck he lost his flower crown._

"Never said I wanted to live, kid." Luke chirped with a raspy chuckle rumbling in his chest as he kicked off the wall, flicking his hand as ash fell to the ground. He pursed his lips and blew out a puff of smoke, "Also you dropped something while you were throwing chunks, princess." 

A deep scarlet blush of embarrassment crossed Ashton's cheeks and deepened when he felt the crown set back down on his hair, he stuttered, turning his head to look up at the taller boy.

"Umm. t-thank you." He muttered, offering a small smile. Luke just smirked, bringing the cigarette up to his face and taking a long drag. And no, if you asked Ashton if he watched how the boy's pink lips wrapped around the little cigarette oh so perfectly and even thought teasingly then he would  _deny it._  He totally didn’t. (yes he did.)

He couldn't stop looking at the boy. It was a weird fascination he had, those fucking glasses hiding his eyes and Ashton suddenly wanted to push Luke against the wall and ripped those damn things from his face. Because yes, he'd been intrigued by the boy since he was late to class on the second week of school and yeah school was almost out and he still had yet to learn what color eyes the stupid Hemmings boy had.

"Welcome princess." The pet name 'Princess' sent a flare through Ashton's chest, igniting his nerves and setting a wildfire through his body.

"I'm not a princess." He almost growled, knitting his eyebrows up as he stood up straighter, ignoring the pain churning in his stomach again.

Luke darted his tongue out, flicking it over his dry lips and made a show to toy with his lip ring, dragging it between his teeth and smirking as he watched Ashton follow his lips for a mere few seconds before realizing what he did and looked back up.

"You're so innocent, princess, my god." Luke groaned, tilting his head up and exhaled a breath of smoke. Ash scoffed, Luke was a cocky asshole. A hot, sexy cock- ' _no. Just an asshole'_ He frowned, scolding himself.

"You don't know anything." He muttered and Luke snapped his head back to look at the shorter boy, a smug smirk curled up on his lips and he swiftly moved, holding the cigarette between his lips as he grabbed at Ashton's waist, chuckling at the boy's feeble attempts of defense and pinned him against the bathroom wall, his head leaning down to whisper in the flower boy's ear. 

"Oh boy little Ashy, I know how you like to look at me. Don't think I didn't watch you just now gaze at my lips. Hmm, you think about them?" Luke taunted, moving to ghost his lips against the exposed skin of Ashton's neck, voice dropping lower as he moved up his neck letting his lips graze across the skin, raising goosebumps that sent shivers down Ashton's spine, "since that first day, you watched me. I gotta admit you're pretty fucking attractive, baby." He cooed, kissing at the shell of his ear, kissing back down his neck and sent shivers down Ashton's spine.

Fuck fuck this shouldn't be happening.

He had Michael.

Mikey...

_His boyfriend._

Ashton yanked at his arms and shoved Luke away, a scowl on his face.

"I'm fucking taken you dick, don't you dare try to do anything. You're nothing special to me." He lied through his teeth but prayed to anyone out there that Luke would not tell. And if the small falter in his smirk was any indication he didn't then Ashton didn't say anything. "You're just the boy who smokes in the bathroom and doesn't do his shit." 

Luke shrugged his shoulders and took a long breath from his cigarette, flicking the bud to the ground with no care. He swiftly grabbed at Ashton's sweater holding him close and exhaled; smoke billowing out and across Ashton's face. "Game on." Luke whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, silently making his way out of the bathroom as Ashton stayed there pressed against the wall, the foul smell of smoke filling up his nose and his mind swirling, finally finding his voice as he gulped.

 _"What the_ ** _fuck_** _just happened?_!" He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, the scene playing over in his head again. Out of all the times they could've had their first conversation and it had to been when Ashton was puking and Luke just had to be such a... such a dick! That’s it. He just had to be such a dick and piss Ashton off. 

' _game on'_  What the fuck did that mean? Ash was confused, scrunching up his nose and shrugged his shoulders, his stomach starting to shoot pains around and he groaned, heading out the door and tried to shake the bathroom experience away, discard it from his memory. He walked down the hall slowly and suddenly two blurs were running down towards him and he tensed, clutching his eyes closed as two sets of arms wrapped around his body, holding him close in warmth.

"Baby baby baby are you okay?" Michael rambled with a worried tone, pressing soft little kisses in Ashton's hair.

"Ashy, talk to us." Calum whispered, hand rubbing along the sick boy's back, eyebrows knitted together in worry. Ashton whined, melting into their touch and let out a tired sigh through his dry lips, mumbling out a weak "take me home, 'm sick" and leaned against Michael's shoulder.

With one glance between Cal and Mike, Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist to support him and Calum darted off to excuse the three of them from the last hour class. Who would care if they were gone anyways? His boyfriend led him out and into Cal's car, laying him along the backseat.

"We'll go home and I'll make you some soup and we'll have a nice cuddle." Ashton nodded, a small smile pulling his up on his lips, his hazel eyes fluttering closed as the felt the car start.

That night the three boys cuddled like there was no tomorrow and watched way too much Netflix. Michael stayed true to his word and made some soup which may or may not have been bought from a shop since his first attempt ended in a fire and an angry Calum who chased him around the kitchen with a wooden spoon for a good fifteen minutes.

When Michael left, pressing a lasting kiss to his boyfriend's forehead with the promise of soup and cuddles early the next morning Ashton could only offer a small before he closed the door and trotted off to bed, dreaming off cigarette smoke and black glasses that covered the world.


	3. when shit hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashton just can't get a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii. i previously made a chapter saying why i havent updated in a month. i got family problems and my computer taken. i snuck on and have been typing this up. so slow updates for a little bit. sorry. x

The next week is spent in a swirl of toilet runs, bed, and cuddles. Ashton ends up getting food poisoning which made him stay home from school for a couple days. He would’ve been better sooner if Michael hadn’t come over when he caught the cold.

 

(“ _Miiiiicchhhaaeeeel.”_ Ashton groaned and rolled over on his bed, tugging the covers over his head to block his view of the boy who stood at the foot of his bed.

Michael sniffled, a dorky grin on his lips as he kicked off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed, darting his hand out to poke at Ashton’s side, whom dug his teeth into his bottom lip to hold back a small fit of giggles that where trying to escape.

“I wanna be with my baby, wanna take care of him” Michael whispered softly, leaning up to press a kiss to the back of Ashton’s head after he managed to pull some of the blanket down. A shiver ran down his spine at his boyfriend’s soft words, nodding his head.

“Clifford I swear to god if you get me sick-“

“I won’t just relax. Now if you’ll let me under the covers I promise some good cuddles.”

Ashton huffed but ended up moving so Michael could get underneath the covers and they cuddled the day away with Netflix playing in the background, stealing kisses here and there.

Michael ended up getting him sick.

Ashton may have cursed him out while having a sneezing fit. )

 

So in the end, the two of them where together for the week, taking turns hurling chunks and downing medicine.

Calum was the unlucky one who had to go to school every day and come home with their homework, stopping off in Ashton’s room to talk about the daily drama at school. Luke Hemmings was brought up once, the day after Ash had spent his first day home.

 

( Calum slumped down in the chair by the desk, a loud sigh slipping through his lips in exhaustion. Ashton was perked up on his bed, sat criss cross with a blanket wrapped around him, glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose as he shuffled through the papers Cal had brought him, internally groaning at the amount of work he knew he’d do.

“Luke asked for you.” Calum said all of a sudden, making Ashton still as he snapped his head up, eyes going wide as the papers in his hand fell back on the bed.

“He did... why?” He asked in almost a strangled voice, raw from how much he had been throwing up and with a hint of unease starting in the pit of his stomach at the mention of the boy’s name.

“Iunno, man. He just came up to me and was like “Where’s Ashton?” in this deep voice of his, all mysterious and shit…” Calum scoffed, sitting up more in his seat before continuing, “He was so, like determined to find out. I went out and said “wow punk ass, chill he’s at home sick.” And Luke just let out a chuckle and walked away. I was so confused.”

The blonde boy frowned, knitting his eyebrows together as confusion swirled inside his head. Why did Luke even bother? Was it part of this whole ‘game’ he seemed to be playing?

“Hmm... weird... we’ve never talked.” He lied, looking at his friend with an innocent look on his features.

“Luke is one cute but mysterious kind of person.” Calum commented after a moment. The room was filled with silence till the door opened and Michael came in with three sodas and a big grin on his lips.

“Video game time!” He said happily and the whole Luke thing was forgotten about. )

 

When Friday rolled around the two boys where healthy enough to skip out on their parents and head down for the beach for a long needed breath of fresh air. The two met up with Calum who stood with a big grin on his lips, a slight blush on his cheeks.

When questioned about it he just mumbled out about meeting some guy earlier who had been nice and got him a coffee after spilling his own. (“ _use protection, Hood!” “oi, fuck you Clifford.”_ )

The three amigos spent the day surfing and tanning, joking and bickering. And at the end of the day when they were headed back, Ash and Michael hand in hand with Calum skipping ahead of them blurting out the lyrics to a Bring Me the Horizon song, he knew everything was okay, everything was back to normal. Luke was long gone and wasn’t going to be a problem again.

 

Or so he thought.

 

 

\--

 

 

Monday morning, the cursed day. This meant school which led to Ashton groaning and rolling over, ending up on the ground with a loud curse as pain shot through his body from his side.

Fucking great start to his day.

 

 --

 

After departing with Michael with a long kiss Ash ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the slight wavy fringe that had started as he walked down the hall to his first class. The halls were growing more and more barren as he got closer meaning the bell was near to ringing. He let out a pleasant hum as he turned the corner, grinning as he was facing his classroom door.

 

Until he wasn’t.

 

A hand shot out and roughly gripped his shoulder, yanking Ashton into another room with a loud yelp. Suddenly he was engulfed in a room of darkness; a loud slam following meaning the door had been closed. He was about to say something when he heard a click and the room was illuminated. He blinked, hazel eyes adjusting to the poor lighting.

First he saw a shelf full of cleaning supplies and a few mops fallen out on the floor, he turned to find the door when he was met with a sight he did not want to see.

“Hey there princess.” The boy quipped, a smirk pulled up on his pale pink lips as a pair of black sunglasses hides his eyes.

Ashton groaned, his whole body seeming to just sag at the thought of the boy in front of him. He kept his mouth shut, refusing to say anything as he sent the taller boy a mean glare, praying he’d get the hint and let the poor boy loose.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Luke seemed to answer his thoughts, the bell ringing to prove a point.

“Hemmings let me go.” He sighed, shaking his head with a small frown pulling down on his lips.

“You’re so… You’re a challenge, Ashton, you know that right?” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door, black sunglasses never seeming to move from where they were perched on his nose.

“A-a challenge?” Ashton stuttered, feeling nervousness starting to creep into his bones like an old ache. He didn’t like this, he wanted out.

“Mhmm, most people just give in, but you, you’re feisty. Like a little kitten, it’s really adorable.”

Ashton stiffened, not liking where this as going. Hell he didn’t like it in the first place.

“Let me out.”

“No.”

“Lucifer let me the fuck out of the room.”

“Ummm… how about no?” He cocked up an eyebrow though it couldn’t be seen through his thick glasses.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Luke.”

“Baby.”

“Don’t call me that.” His voice raised, hazel eyes hardening with a certain anger that make Luke almost think to stop. _Almost._

He didn’t.

The shorter boy stood his stance, mentally killing Luke in his head. Preferably nice and slow.

He had had enough.

Luke rolled his eyes, darting his tongue out to lick over his dry lips, dragging his lip ring back, letting out a frustrated sigh, “God damnit.” He snapped, rushing forwards and gripped Ashton’s shirt in the fist of his hand, pulling his close and snakes his arms around the shorter boy’s torso, attaching his lips to the exposed skin of his neck. Ashton let out a grunt, a whine leaving his lips. He tried to push Luke away but found he was no match to the punk boy’s strength. He felt his teeth graze across the sensitive skin of his neck. Luke snuck his fingertips underneath the hem of his shirt, causing a gasp to leave his parted lips at the feeling of cold fingertips on his warm skin.

This reaction caused Luke to smirk and start sucking on the skin, making Ashton suddenly let out a small groan, his eyes fluttering half closed and his attempts to push against boy to get weaker.

“ _get him off of yourself!”_ His mind yelled but his body didn’t react. Luke worked his mouth along his neck, moving lower and lower as he did so and Ashton did nothing but stand there, taking it. There was something that felt so good, the touch of the taller boy sent little shocks through his body, lighting him up like a firework, he felt as if the blood in his body was on fire and he was intoxicated with the feeling.

Luke pulled his head back, blowing cool air against the new red marks that popped out from the boy’s pale skin which snapped him out of his thoughts with a small shudder.

‘Look so pretty marked up by me.’ Luke cooed with a cocky grin on his lips, mind swirling with thoughts of what else he could do to the innocent little boy he held in his arms, internally groaning as he could picture him bent over the desk with his pants down at his ankles, head turned and looking at Luke with this needy little pout on his oh so kissable lips begging him to-

“What the hell was that for?” Ashton almost yelled, breaking Luke out of his dirty daydream and came back to see a now angry Ashton looking at him, shoving at his shoulders and backs up into the shelf. He looked like a defenseless little kitten and Luke almost swooned at the sight. _Almost._

“I want you, Ashy. Don’t you know?” He challenged, raising an eyebrow as he walked towards the cornered boy.

“S-stay back.” Ashton warned his voice wavering as his body started to shake. He couldn’t do this, not now. He had love bites on his neck and he didn’t know how he was going to cover them or what he was going to tell someone if he asked.

 

_He was fucked. Oh so fucked._

 

Luke just let a deep chuckle rumble in his chest as he walked to the boy, snaking his arms around his hips and pulled him against his chest, blue eyes watching him behind his glasses.

“So pretty...” He whispered, dipping his head down to press a kiss to the corner of Ashton’s lips, which sent a panic through his brain.

“get off get off get off!” Ashton cried out, bringing up his knee and hitting the obnoxious boy in the balls, a satisfied hum leaving his lips as Luke doubled over with a hiss of pain.

“I have a boyfriend, Lucas.” Ashton spat, crossing his arms over his chest as he sent Luke a glare as he straightened up. And if looks could kill, he’d be six feet under.

“He doesn’t need to know... I know you wanted it.” He spoke in a smoky voice that seemed to fill up the air, having Ashton gasp for breath.

“I wanted nothing!” The brunette/blonde seethed. “You pulled me into this closet and closed the door! You came on to me and tried to kiss me. You gave me fucking marks when you and I both know I’m falling in love with my fucking boyfriend. I want my boyfriend. How- h-ow, “He broke off in a panic his eyes widening as he paced around the small confined place of the janitors closet, “Michael, what will he think! What am I going to tell him? Oh my god, fuck fuck fuck.” He continued to rambled and didn’t stop till Luke let out a snicker and his head snapped up, hazel eyes narrowing and shooting the boy daggers.

“Fuck you, Hemmings!” He yelled, rushing forwards in a surge of confidence and shoved Luke back, who staggered for a moment before giving his best cheeky grin.

“It would be me fucking you, sweetcheeks.” At this point Ashton was seeing red, saying something that if his mum heard he’d be castrated and his mouth be washed out with bleach.

 

Luke just laughed; _he had the nerve to laugh_.

“You’re hot when you’re angry.”

And with that he opened the door and walked out, letting it click shut.

Ashton stood there, fist clenched as the door shut. As happy as he was that the damn annoying boy was gone he was confused by the slight pang of loss that shot through his heart the second he lost sight of him. The thought scared him.

 

He didn’t want to know why.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

After getting a stern scolding from his teacher and embarrassing himself in front of the whole class the rest of the morning seemed to go on fine.

Ashton kept getting lost in his head during lessons, seeming to not be able to shake the encounter with Luke from his mind. (luckily he was able to nab a black scarf from the lost and found and wrap it around his neck to hide the marks, saying he was cold if anyone bothered to ask.)

Now he sat back in the seat at the table, his two friends at it again, bickering back and forth over something stupid. It was a constant thing, they were so alike and argued over everything that they could but in the end of the day he knew they loved each other.

Ash chuckled in amusement as he watched his boyfriend let out a childish huff once Calum had won the argument and held a triumph grin.

“Shh, he didn’t hurt your ego too bad did he?” Ashton teased, a toothy grin pulling on his lips as he set the book he was reading down on his lap. Michael let out a defeated whine, crossing his arms over his chest and looks down at the table.

“My own boyfriend and best friend are against me!” He said in a dramatic way, acting as if it was the end of the world which led to Calum cracking up in a loud roar of laughter.

“You know Ashton wants me.” He wiggled his eyebrows and sent Ashton a wink, making his chew on his bottom lip to hold in a fit of giggles threatening to spill out into the noisy lunch room atmosphere.

“He’s mine!” Michael screeched and wrapped his arms around Ash’s waist instantly, tugging his from his seat and into his lap, quick to nuzzle his face into the crock of the flower boy’s neck, his green hair tickling along his jawline.

“It’s okay Mikey, he’s all- oh..” Calum’s voice dropped which caught Ashton’s interest and looked up, turning his head to the side to see his empty seat.

 

Well, _should_ have been empty seat.

 

Long legs propped themselves up on the table, immediately setting a sour expression across the boy’s face, eyes trailing along the legs to a board chest, up to a face that held a stupid smirk with eyes hidden behind back lenses, blonde hair standing up and swooped back.

“What do you want, Luke?” Ashton said in a calm voice though his tone betrayed him as his words dripped with deadly venom.

Luke let a hum start in the back of throat but paid no attention to Ash, (which totally didn’t make his heart hurt. _It didn’t._ ) and turned to face Calum, who suddenly had become really quiet with a slight hue of pink dotting across his tanned cheeks.

“Hey Cally.” Luke quipped with a soft tone, the smirk never faltering on his lips as the boy stuttered with a blush blossoming on his cheeks, scrunching up his nose before he was able to come up with a reply.

“H-hi Luke.” He squeaked out, almost sounding like a fucking girl which would have sent Ash into an endless teasing fit if it hadn’t been with Luke goddamn dickhead Hemmings.

He tuned them out, sending a killing glare at the back of Luke’s head before turning in his _boyfriend’s_ lap and hide his face in the crock of his neck, kissing at the soft skin to try to distract himself from the gross interaction happening behind him, playing off the odd feeling in his stomach as protectiveness over his best friend. **Not** jealousy, fuck that would be impossible.

“Hey baby, tomorrow is our anniversary.” Michael whispered softly, rubbing his hand gently up and down Ashton’s back, tracing random shapes into the fabric of his sweater, causing Ash to hum in contentment, nodding his head as he pulled back to look at Michael, a fond glint shining in his hazel eyes. He brushed his nose against the cute boy’s in front of him.

“I know, I got us a lil date planned.” He murmured, a pleasant grin on his lips as he watched Mikey light up with giddy excitement; leaning in for a long kiss.

Luke glanced over at the two lovebirds and felt his blood start to boil beneath the skin though on the outside he had a calm demeanor. He internally groaned though a smirk stayed on his lips as he shook his head, pretending to pay attention to whatever Calum was talking about before he spoke up, loud enough to catch Ash’s attention from the small kisses he was receiving.

“So Calum, meet me up after school yeah?” He said smoothly, tipping his glasses down just enough to throw Cal a wink before pushing them back up like a shield.

He blushed and chewed on his bottom lip in hesitation for a moment before piping up with a small “sure” which led to Luke chuckling softly and standing up, kicking back the chair before making his way out of the lunch room.

Ashton almost growled as he turned around to face Calum.

“What the fuck was that?” He almost spat out, his face forming into a scowl.

“What the- what was that?!” Calum challenged with anger, setting his hands down on the table.

“You can’t hang out with that boy, he’s nothing but trouble! He’s a bad kid, Calum!”

“So what? I can hang out with whoever I want, he’s cute! We’ve talked before and I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal?” He scoffed, letting out a humorless chuckled. “The big deal is Luke is going to do nothing but fuck with your head.”

“Ashton.. why are you so upset about this?” Michael asked calmly, confusion written across his face and Ashton almost just threw a fit.

“I can’t care about my best friend’s wellbeing, huh? Fuck this then.” With that the boy grabbed his bag off the floor and climbed out of his boyfriend’s lap much to his protests and stormed out of the room, shoving open the double doors that led to the outside garden.

 

He let out a long breath with a low “fuck” under his breath and leaned against the wall, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to figure out why he had gotten so angry so quickly.  

“Oh princess…” A cool voice sent shivers down his spine and Ashton cursed to any god out there under his breath as he let out a long breath and flickered open his eyes, turning to meet a pair of endless black.

“Luke.” He said in a monotone, not daring to show any weakness to the boy.

“So finally wanted me, hm?” He pursed his lips, dropping the cigarette from his mouth and flicks the ashes to the grass without a care in the world.

Ashton growled, his arms falling to the sides as he pushed off the wall, his long fingers curling into tight fists muttering out a “Fuck off” through clenched teeth.

“Mhmmm. Feisty lil kitten aren’t you?” Luke took another drag from the cigarette and let it blow through his lips.

“Don’t you fucking dare hurt Calum, you hear me?” He growled out, glaring at the taller boy like he was a piece of dirt he wanted to rid of off the earth.

“Mmmm. We’re going to have fun.” Luke chimed with a smug expression which set Ash’s blood on fire and as he was about to say something the bell rang, signaling the lunch hour was over. He groaned and shoved passed Luke as he made it was to the next class.

He lets out a long sigh as he headed into his music class, throwing a glance over at Calum who sat in his desk. He looked up and saw Ash before frowning and turning away.

Fuck, now Calum was ignoring him.

Ash sighed and put his stuff up before grabbing his drum sticks and sat down behind the kit, letting loose all the anger and build up frustration out into his music, getting lost in the beat.

 

 

\--

 

 

The last bell rang and Ashton waited outside of Michael’s last class, relieved when the boy came out with a smile and immediately laced his fingers with his, giving it a gentle squeeze to tell Ashton he was forgiven and nothing was wrong.

He sighed, a grin finally pulling up on his face, big enough to get the dimples to dig deep into his cheeks as he walked hand and hand with his boyfriend out of the school, his mood lifting higher and higher each step the took.

Until they got outside and he caught sight of his other friend bounce across the parking lot. His heart dropped as he watched the Kiwi boy make his way over to a boy who stood in all black, leaning against the side of a motorcycle.

 

Luke seemed to feel someone looking and glanced away from Calum who had a beaming and exciting smile on his face to see Ashton in the distance, holding hands with Michael yet glaring at him as if he was shit. Luke nodded his head slightly and turned around, getting on the motorcycle.

“Wrap your arms around me, babe.” He said in a sweet voice, smirking as he felt two arms snake around his torso as Calum climbed on, setting his chin down on the taller boy’s shoulder and with that the bike came to life, driving off the school campus.

 

Ashton refused to be hurt watching them drive off to the distance.

Not when Michael tugged him to his chest and pressed a sweet blissful kiss to his lips, making him let out a breathy giggle and pulls away.

“Take me home.” Ashton remarked with a cheeky grin that sent Michael on a whirlpool of emotions, nodding his head eagerly.

And that’s what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm. people have been asking me for luke to top ( later on. ) sooo comment who you want to top between Lashton whoever has the most votes will get to top because i find both hot ya feeeeell? and any kinks because im open to anything.

**Author's Note:**

> comments or whatever to see if this should be a story or no? c: thanks. x


End file.
